


Shivers

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Bedtime Stories with Sherlock and John [3]
Category: Frog and Toad - Arnold Lobel, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Rosie Watson-Holmes begs Daddy and Papa to tell her a spooky story.





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).



> Based on the story "Shivers" from Arnold Lobel's Days with Frog and Toad.

“Can I have a spooky story tonight?”

“I don’t think a spooky story is a good idea right before bed,” John said. “It might give you the shivers.”

“But I like having the shivers. Please?”

“I know a good spooky story,” said Sherlock.

“Yay!”

“All right,” said John. “But if you get too scared, I’ll tell you a different story, okay?”

“Okay.”

“One cold, dark night,” Sherlock began, “your daddy and I were sitting in our chairs in front of the fire, listening to the wind howling outside.

‘What a fine time for a spooky story,’ I said to Daddy. ‘Don’t you like to feel the shivers?’

‘I am not too sure,’ said Daddy.

I made a fresh pot of tea, and sat down to tell Daddy a story.”

“I think I’m the one who made the tea,” said John.

“Who’s telling this story?” asked Sherlock.

“You are. Go on…”

“So, here’s the story I told your daddy:

“When I was little, my mother and father warned me not to go out into the woods alone at night, or I might meet the Old Fat Piecroft.”

“What’s a Piecroft?”

“A terrible monster, with a face like a lemon meringue pie.”

“I like pie!”

“Well, you wouldn’t like the Piecroft. He eats little children for supper. That’s why he’s so fat.”

“Is this a make-believe story?”

“That’s just what your daddy asked, when I told him this story. I’ll tell you now what I told him then: ‘Maybe it is, and maybe it isn’t.’

One night, I decided to go out into the woods alone at night, to find out whether my parents were telling the truth about the Old Fat Piecroft. 

I sat under a tree and waited. At last, I saw two huge eyes. It was the Old Fat Piecroft.”

“Did this really happen?”

“That’s just what Daddy asked. I’ll tell you now what I told him then: ‘Maybe it did, and maybe it didn’t.’ Do you want to hear the rest of the story?”

“Yes!”

“Well, the Old Fat Piecroft pulled a jump rope out of his pocket.

‘I am not hungry now,’ said the Old Fat Piecroft. ‘I have eaten too many tasty children. But after I jump rope one hundred times, I will be hungry again. Then I will eat YOU!’

The Old Fat Piecroft tied one end of the rope to a tree.

‘Turn the rope for me!’ he shouted.

I turned the rope for the Old Fat Piecroft. He jumped twenty times, his belly jiggling with every jump.

‘I am beginning to get hungry,’ said the Old Fat Piecroft.

He jumped fifty times.

‘I am getting hungrier,’ said the Old Fat Piecroft.

He jumped ninety times.

‘I am very hungry now!’ said the Old Fat Piecroft.

“Oh! What happened next?”

“That’s just what Daddy asked. I’ll tell you now what I told him then: 

I had to save my life. I ran around and around the tree with the rope. I tied up the Old Fat Piecroft. 

He roared and screamed.

I ran away fast!”

“Papa, was that a true story?”

“That’s just what Daddy asked. I’ll tell you now what I told him then: ‘Maybe it was, and maybe it wasn’t.’

“After I told your daddy that story, we sat close together by the fire. The teacups shook in our hands. We were having the shivers. It was a good, warm feeling.”

“I’m having the shivers now.”

“And is it a good feeling?” asked John.

“Maybe. But can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

John looked at Sherlock, who nodded.

“Of course you can,” said John. “It’s always better to have the shivers together.”

**Author's Note:**

> If, like me, you enjoy some very, very mild shivers, check out the other tales in my Spooky Johnlock Stories series. :)


End file.
